farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Farthing Wood Otters
The Farthing Wood Otters are a family of otters that originally consist of about 200 otters. They only appear in one book, Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins, and no episodes of the televsion series. Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins The otters are a common nusiance to all the animals in Farthing Wood, namely the foxes, stoats, weasels and badgers, who were their only true competition for food when the fish are becoming scarce in Farthing Wood stream. Smooth and Sleek Otter are the most common nusiances of all the otters, always going for Sly Stoat, Lean Fox and Vixen, Quick Weasel and Wily Stoat before any other animals. Sleek Otter is the only known mother amongst the clan, but she lost her three cubs to the parasite, and many other families apparently lost their cubs too, and many other adults are also killed by the parasite. Smooth Otter is the first casualty caused by the foxes, when he is cornered by Lean Fox and Vixen and killed, and left bleeding from a dozen gashes. kills Smooth Otter]] Most of the otters, excluding two males and five females, are all slaughtered by the foxes the night after their leader's death, and the survivors flee for their lives, ending in the field outside of Farthing Wood called Farthingheath. Sleek Otter appoints herself as the leader and she leads them to a town, where she finds a trout farm, and leads the survivors to it across a road, but one of the females is struck by a motorcyclist and is killed instantly and they move on to the trout farm. After about a total of five nights of raiding trouts from the farm, Slow Otter grows tired of watching Long-Whiskers and the other females pampering Lame Otter, and he snaps when one of the otter sisters is trying to catch the largest fish for him, and Slow Otter shoves her into one of the tanks, and she drowns, and after that, he keeps his distance from the others, on an island. Long-Whiskers instantly notices the female otter is missing and her sister goes searching for her, but is killed that night by a farm dog before its owner could stop it, and the drowned otter is found by the others and the owner of the trout farm, and the survivors move on without Slow Otter, but he follows them where ever they go, but keeping a distance so they don't detect him. Sleek Otter, Long-Whiskers and Lame Otter take shelter in a log, and Slow Otter is left mangled by a train when he stupidly tried to cross it, and got stuck in an live track. Lame Otter gets left behind by the females and he witnesses a raven carrying a piece of Slow Otter's severed head and he catches up with the females, knowing he is the last dog otter, and he mates with Long-Whiskers by a nearby pond, and in the morning, they decide to return to Farthing Wood for the own good of their cubs, and Sleek Otter goes to a town, but she is killed the next day by a car that backs over her, and crushes her spine before the father of kids that chased her could intervene. Long-Whiskers and Lame Otter are chased by a group of naturalists into a badger's set, he is left fatally injured and Long-Whiskers covered in scars, and that night, he succumbs to his injuries and Long-Whiskers moves on, being the last of the Farthing Wood otters. She hides in a garden where Stout Fox finds her, and she runs into a road, thinking he is there to kill her, and she is struck by a truck, and is carried by Stout Fox onto a field between the road and Farthing Wood, where she dies surrounded by Stout Fox, Kindly and Young Badger, Sly Stoat, Lightning Weasel and his new mate, Sage Hedgehog and several other animals from the Wood, ending the legacy of the Farthing Wood otters, and leading to the end of Farthing Wood eventually. Known Farthing Wood Otters *Long-Whiskers *Lame Otter *Sleek Otter *Smooth Otter *Slow Otter *Sleek Otter's cubs Category:Book characters Category:Characters from Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Category:Otters Category:Antagonists Category:Protaginists